A Gryffindor's Strength
by Drummin-hard88
Summary: Voldemort captures Hermione, torturing her. Will Harry make it to her in time Or not?
1. A Gryffindor's Strength

The snowed covered the grounds that surrounded Hogwarts. Record breaking temperatures were set, and Voldemort was a greater fright for the students, haunting them in their sleep, reminding them to watch their back.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all sat in Snape's class, bored to death. Harry rested his head on his arms, his eyes were fighting not close, Ron's head was tilted to the right and rested on his hand, eyes closed, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione was fascinated, taking down just about every word Snape was saying, making sure that she had notes to study from. She looked on both sides of her, Ron sleeping, Harry not paying attention?  
  
Her eyes kept motioning to look at Harry, bringing them right back in front of her, keeping her eyes on Snape. Her mouth twitched, she couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Harry" she whispered bringing Harry back from his thoughts. He turned his head, and his green eyes peered up at her, giving her his full attention.  
  
"You should really take notes. This is on the test next week." Her voice in a low whisper went through his ear, and out the other. He smirked back up at her. She wasn't looking at him, still looking forward, and paying attention. He was still gazing at her, and she could feel his eyes pinned on her. She tried to ignore him, but Harry soon saw her eyes glancing to look at him. Once she noticed he saw, she looked straight ahead again. She snapped her head to the left.  
  
"What?" She whispered staring at Harry, looking for an answer.  
  
He looked away, still smirking. He ran his tongue over his lips, and looked back up at her.  
  
"We aren't taking notes; he's simply talking 'Mione." She stared at him, giving him 'the eye'. Their attention was quickly brought back by Snipe's dark voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms Granger, is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Snape's eyes were locked on the two, waiting for one of them to answer.  
  
"No sir." They both answered, looking away.  
  
"Twenty points deducted from Gryffindor for not paying attention, ten points for talking, and ten for Mr. Weasley's little nap time."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. When Snape turned his back, Hermione punched Harry in the arm, and slapped the back of Ron's head.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that night, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in the common room, staring at the fire.  
  
"I can't believe Snape! He really hates us." Harry angrily spoke staring at the fire and breaking the silence.  
  
"Well Harry, you two should have been paying attention." Hermione answered looking up at Harry, who was sitting at the end of the couch. His eyes blinked and his green eyes answered into her brown eyes. He didn't have to say anything to get his point across. Even he, the Great Harry Potter couldn't win an argument against Hermione Jane Granger.  
  
Just when Harry was going to mention something, he felt the couch shaking. His eyes looked around the room, then on the floor. He looked up at Hermione, a scared, yet confused look in his eyes. Hermione got up, and was thrown back down onto the couch by the rough shakiness of the floor.  
  
She raised her head, and sat back up, looking at Harry, scared.  
  
"EARTHQAUKE!" She yelled, looking at Harry unsure of what to do. Harry stood, trying to balance himself by holding onto the back of the couch, which was now bouncing backwards. He took his hand, wrapped it around Hermione's wrist, and pulled her up, holding her tightly, so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Harry....Potter" A familiar voice echoed through out the room. Harry looked up, then looking around, knowing the voice of none other than the one everyone feared, Voldemort.  
  
The form of some sort of animal was present in the corner of the room. Harry stared at the corner, Hermione did the same. Her eyes were filled with fear, her heart pounding out of her chest, breathing heavily.  
  
"Harry....what is that?" She asked her voice shakily.  
  
"I'm not sure." He answered pulling out his wand, standing in front of Hermione, making sure that if the thing did come after them, Harry would be in the front.  
  
Hermione pulled her wand out as well, staring desperately wanting to get the hell out of there. Harry started to move backwards slowly, towards the door, bringing Hermione as well. The floor shook more, unbalancing the two; their feet were knocked out from underneath them, sending both crashing to the floor.  
  
Harry winced up, getting a little dizzy from being on the floor. He looked back up at the corner, and noticed that the thing wasn't there anymore. He quickly looked around, and then his eyes fell on Hermione, who was doing the same he was, her wand clamped in her hand. All of a sudden the thing came charging at the two, slamming into them. Harry went flying, hitting the fireplace mantel, and falling to the ground. Hermione was sent flying onto a table, breaking it.  
  
Harry slowly got onto his hands and knee's, again trying to balance himself from the shaking room. He looked up and didn't see Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" No answer. He gulped in, his chest burned from getting the air knocked out of him.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled. He heard a quiet moan come from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hermione!?" He placed his hand on the rocks that made the fire place, and stood up. He noticed the broken desk on the other side of the room. He started to make his way over to the desk, when the thing reappeared. This time he was ready, and had his wand out.  
  
"STUPEFY!" The end of his wand grew bright, as a spell flung into the thing, crashing it into the wall.  
  
Another one came. He quickly said the spell over again.  
  
Hermione slowly got up from the desk, holding her right arm close to her. Her face winced in pain as she bent down to grab her wand. She saw one of the things running after Harry from the behind. She quickly raised her wand and yelled.  
  
"STUPEFY!" The spell shot out of her wand, slamming into the thing. Harry felt the wind that came from the hit, turning around; he noticed what it was from. Hermione just saved him from a thing.  
  
He smiled at her, she smiled back. The room stopped shaking. Harry looked down at the floor, then back up at Hermione. Hermione had a worried but grateful look on her face. She walked over to Harry. He met her half way, worried about her arm.  
  
"Let me see it." He told her, looking down at her arm that was kept close to her stomach. She shook her head, and looked at Harry, tears in her eyes, trying to put a brave face on.  
  
"'Mione, let me see it. I won't hurt you, I promise." He reached his hand out, and gently put his hand under hers. He slowly brought it out towards him, away from her. He saw her face cringe for a second, then go back to the nearest normal look.  
  
He lightly ran his hand up her arm, then back down. Slowly, he brought her arm back closer to her, where she had it before, and let go.  
  
"It's broken." He said, looking up at her. arm.  
  
"Well, I could have told you that." She said with a smile looking up from her arm, and into Harry's face.  
  
"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He put his arm around her shoulders and started to head out.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione pushed him away, flinging her wand up and yelling.  
  
"STUPEFY!" The things were back. Harry pulled his wand back out, both screaming out spells. Dodging on-coming spells, Harry and Hermione were being spread apart. Harry dodged an on-coming spell, and released his own spell. As he shot the last thing with a spell, his scar started to hurt. He grabbed his head, this was not over. He rubbed his hand over his scar, cringing at the pain enduring his head.  
  
Hermione put her wand away, and started to walk over to Harry when she felt a pain burn her stomach. Her screams echoed through out the room, and Harry looked up to see the Cruciatus Curse being performed on Hermione.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! HERMIONE!"  
  
He started to run towards her, but then got shot back with a spell. He looked up staring at Hermione who was still standing, the curse still hitting her. He tried to get his body to get up. But it wouldn't let him. He could still hear the painful screams coming from his friend. It lasted a couple seconds, and then it lowered to a grunting and moaning. As he tried lifting himself up, he saw Hermione fall to the ground, on her side, facing the other way. Since his body wouldn't let him get up, he started crawling over to the lifeless body of his friend. Tears ran down his face, stinging his fresh cuts.  
  
He stopped when he saw Voldemort walking up to him.  
  
"Leave her alone! Keep her out of this! Take me! Leave her alone! Bloody hell, just take me! Please." His sobs put a smile on Voldemort's face. Harry Potter, pleading him to take him.  
  
"She is a part of this Harry. More than you think. And you know I'd do anything just to hurt you, so by taking you instead of her, I'd be making you happy. No can do."  
  
Harry's sobs grew louder.  
  
"I have it all planned out Harry. I'm going to have fun with Ms Granger...torture her-"  
  
"NO!" Harry swung his head up, screaming. "If you lay a finger on her, I will make you pay, I'll fucking kill you, you bastard! That's a promise!"  
  
Voldemort smiled and walked over to the unconscious witch. He stared at Harry, studying his every move. His smiled disappeared as he landed a full blown kick into Hermione's stomach, rolling the lifeless body onto its back.  
  
"NO! STOP!" Harry got to his knees, but it was too late. Voldemort was gone, and so was Hermione.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed up towards the ceiling. His body ached, and was exhausted. His body took over, and Harry fell on the ground, seeing nothing but black, hearing nothing. 


	2. A Gryffindor's Strength 2

As the world came back to him, foggy at first, then clear, he remembered what had just happened. He sat up in his bed, his eyes wide open now.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled. He awoke the sleeping Ron, who jumped up scared from the yell. He looked at Harry, worried written all over his face.  
  
"Welcome back mate." Ron said with an awkward smile.  
  
"I have to get out of here! I have to save Hermione before he hurts her!" Harry's eyes weren't the same as Harry remembered. They were now filled with worried, and Ron knew no one was going to stop Harry once he set his mind to something.  
  
"Slow down mate. What do you mean? Where's Hermione? What happened?" Ron asked leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"You didn't feel that earthquake? Or the noise?" Harry asked, his face expression changing into confusion.  
  
"There was no earthquake mate. Whatever happened must have only happened in the common room."  
  
"The room must have had a silencing spell put on it." Harry said running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked worried about what was going to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
Harry turned to look up at Ron. Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"There was an earthquake. A thing was in the room. It knocked into once, it broke her arm, but she saved me, there was a thing running towards me, and she knocked it." He paused taking a big breath. Ron got up and sat next to his friend on the side of the bed.  
  
"We were about to leave, thinking that was it, but some how she knew one was coming, and then more came. We got separated. After I stunned the last one, my scar started to burn." The tears ran down his face. Ron reached his hand over onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I should have known that something was going to happen. Hermione started walking towards me, and then all of a sudden, I hear her screaming in pain." He took a deep breath.  
  
"I saw the bright light of a spell hitting her. He kept it going, he didn't stop, he just kept, cursing her with it. I ran over, but he hit me with a spell. I couldn't get up. She, she fell. I started crawling over to her..." He wiped the tears on his face, feeling guilty, and sick. "But he stopped me. He told me that he was going to have fun with her, torture her..." Harry stopped, looking down into his hands.  
  
"He walked over to her, and kicked her so bloody hard. I couldn't get to her Ron. It was too late, they were gone."  
  
Ron rubbed his friends shoulder, tears forming in his eyes too from hearing what is and what will happen to one of his best friends.  
  
"God Ron, I can't let that happen to her. Why is life so fucked up for me!? All my loved ones die!" Harry punched his bed, and got up.  
  
"Harry, you need to stay in bed." Ron said looking up, his head following Harry.  
  
"No! I have to find Hermione! I have to save her before anything happens to her! While I'm wasting my time here, he could be hurting her Ron!" Harry walked out the doors of the Hospital Wing.  
  
He ran down the halls of Hogwarts and up to his dorm. He quickly through off his shirt, pulling a black long sleeve shirt on, and pulling a pair of Jeans on, then shoveling through his closet finding a black hoody.  
  
------------------  
  
Lying in the center of the cell, laid Hermione, in the same possession as she was a couple of hours ago when a Death Eater through her viciously in.  
  
Her pink tank top, which was covered underneath by a small pink light weight jacket, had small tares in them, from the curse that was sent upon her earlier. Her jeans, had dirt spots on them, and a couple spots of red.  
  
Her head slowly went side to side, as she was coming through. She heard nothing but her breathing, she couldn't really see much, just that she was locked up in a cell like a prisoner. Her body still ached pretty badly from the Cruciatus Curse, and her arm killed her. She tried getting up, pain shot through her, stinging her, making her yelp in pain. She was on her hands and knee's, resting her head on the cold, dirty floor of her cell, trying to control the pain that was in her body. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again.  
  
"Harry!" She cried out, hoping for a response from him. Tears ran down her face, she was so scared. The slamming of a door got her attention. She turned her head, and looked at the front of the cell. A Death Eater stood on the other side of her cell.  
  
"No!" She yelled. She grabbed for her wand, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for this Mudblood?" The Death Eater held up her wand, and laughed at her. Hermione fought through the pain, and quickly got herself up, running to the back of her cell.  
  
The Death Eater opened the cell, and walked in. Hermione didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't want to make him happy. He walked over to her. She started to move down the cell wall, trying to keep a distance between her and the Death Eater.  
  
'If I get him to run at me, I can quickly run past him, and out of the cell.' She thought. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to charge.  
  
"Come here you little Mudblood bitch!" He ran towards her. She ran underneath his flying arms, biting down hard, tightening her jaw from the pain inflicting through out her body. She reached the cell door, when another Death Eater crashed into her, smacking her hard on the floor. She winced at the pain, and moaned, trying not to scream. The Death Eater knelt down, and put his knee on Hermione's back, holding her down, yet crushing her. He grabbed her left hand, bringing it behind her back. He then reached for the right arm, and squeezed hard, twisting it, bringing it back viscously.  
  
Hermione screamed at the pain she was enduring. The Death Eater's laughed at her screams, and pulled her up by her tied hands.  
  
"Hold her still" The bigger of the two instructed, licking his lips and looking into her brown eyes. The Death Eater held Hermione up straight. Her expression on her face, turned brave, looking at the one Death Eater with the look of 'Bring it.'  
  
The bigger Death Eater moved in closer, going into kiss Hermione. Seeing that her feet were free, she kicked up, kicking the Death Eater in the groin. He groaned and fell to his knees. The one holding Hermione laughed.  
  
"You got sacked by a Mudblood. Bloody pathetic." He said shaking his head.  
  
Once he got control of his feeling in his groin, he looked at Hermione, who had a small smirk planted on her face. She had enjoyed that.  
  
The Death Eater swung a punch into Hermione's side, making her legs give out from underneath her.  
  
"Hold the Mudblood up!" He yelled. The other Death Eater pulled Hermione up straight. Another punch was thrown, hitting on her other side.  
  
She wanted to collapse, but the hold on the Death Eater was too strong, and she stood standing, not on her own will.  
  
One last punch was thrown, right into her stomach. Her face cringed in pain, trying to gasp for air that was lost from the punches. The Death Eater dropped the young witch, and she fell onto the ground, trying to handle the pain, and trying to breathe.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking pull that shit again you filthy no good Mudblood!" He yelled.  
  
"Get the little shit up, our lord wants to see her." The other Death Eater picked up the gasping witch and practically dragged her into Lord Voldemort's lair.  
  
They through her in the center of the room, where she moved her knees close to her chest, crawling up into a ball.  
  
"Leave us be." A deep dark voice said. The Death Eater's left the room.  
  
"Hello Ms Granger." Hermione laid her forehead on the cool stoned ground, making eye contact with Voldemort, breathing heavily.  
  
"See what Harry Potter has gotten you in? It's his entire fault. If he did die, you wouldn't be in this possession right now." He said with a smile, walking over to her.  
  
"That's a lie." Hermione said angrily. Voldemort raised his wand, and muttered a curse, that hit Hermione. She locked her jaw, biting down hard, trying not to scream out in pain.  
  
"Don't ever call me a liar you filthy no good Mudblood." He told her, grabbing her jaw. Hermione's eyes closed, she wasn't unconscious, but almost at the stage. Voldemort rolled her over onto her stomach with his foot, and untied the ropes from her hands. They quickly fell to the floor, with no strength to hold them up.  
  
He flipped her back over onto her back.  
  
"Open those eyes Mudblood." He said kneeling next to her with a blade in his hand.  
  
She managed to shake her head. She won't do anything for him. Never.  
  
He lowered the bladed down to her stomach, and pressed down, letting it sink deep into her flesh. Her eyes opened wide, and her screams echoed through out the castle again. Red seeped through her shirt and jacket. He saw the cut, from where the blade had torn her shirt, showing some of her stomach, where the deep gash was. He got excitement from seeing her blood. He pressed harder, piercing more flesh as he moved across her stomach, and as more blood poured out, the more he enjoyed it.  
  
"How did that feel? Did you enjoy that? I sure in hell did." Voldemort said laughing. Hermione groaned, as the pain grew more. Her eyes now closed again.  
  
"Now...open your eyes Mudblood."  
  
This time she did, just to stay away from the blade. He smiled. He leaned in and kissed Hermione, she started to struggle, and he held her shoulders down, pinning her under him. He sunk his teeth town on her bottom lip. He slithered his tongue into her mouth, and she bit down hard on it. He quickly took it out after feeling the pain.  
  
"How dare you!" He screamed. He kicked her which seemed to be over 100 times, on the side, in the stomach, in the chest, head, anywhere where he hadn't kicked. He then forced her onto her feet, and dragged her over to the wall where manacles were latched onto the wall by a chain. He hooked her wrist up, then her broken one. Her feet didn't touch the ground, only her toes managed to do so. Her head hung down, and blood dripped off from her wounds, her breathing was heavy, her chest moving up and down rapidly.  
  
-------------------  
  
He ran down to Dumbledore's office, bursting through the door and speaking out of breath.  
  
"Where can I find Voldemort?"  
  
The professor looked at the young wizard.  
  
"Don't let your emotions get a hold of you Harr-"  
  
"Don't tell me how to handle this. This is Hermione! She means the world to me, I'm not just going to sit back and watch Voldemort hurt something so precious to me. Sir, she's counting on me, and I can't let her down. Please." His eyes pleaded, Dumbledore shook his head at the sad eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Very well, he has a castle in an abandoned town. He calls it 'Misery'." Harry looked surprised at the town's name. Dumbledore read his face.  
  
"It's called that because who ever goes there, never returns. Now Harry, be careful, and good luck with Ms Granger." He handed Harry a portkey.  
  
"Thank you professor." And Harry was on his way to save Hermione. 


	3. A Gryffindor's Strength 3

A river of blood flooded its way down the front of Hermione's stomach, down her legs, staining her jeans, and dripped off her shoes into the puddle of blood that surrounded her hanging body. Her chest had burnt marks on it from a cigarette that Voldemort pressed against her earlier.  
  
Her head hung down, for she didn't have the strength to hold it up, struggling to keep a steady rhythm of breathing.  
  
Voldemort reappeared and walked over to the hanging body. He held his hand, which clasped the blade, trying to get Hermione's attention. It didn't.  
  
"How are we feeling Mudblood?" He asked bringing his hand back down to his side, and smirking at his work of art.  
  
With no answer from Hermione, he raised his hand and cupped it underneath Hermione's chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Well?" She didn't answer. He swung his fist into her check, knocking her head to the left, and then lifted her head again.  
  
"Still waiting." He said smiling. She looked at him in disgust. Her face was slightly bruised, and had small cuts on it. She spit a glob of spit that was the color of red at him, hitting him right in the face, and then she looked at him, pleased with her reply.  
  
He went inside his coat, pulling out a handkerchief and rubbing it against the spot where he was hit with spit. After his face was cleaned of the witches saliva and blood, he looked at her, his eye brows bushed out, and a crazed look was on his face.  
  
He quickly raised the blade, and shoved it into Hermione's left shoulder. Waves of pain ran through her quickly, and she screamed bloody murder. Still holding onto the blade which was still inside the witches shoulder, he laughed, and pushed in harder, turning the blade, wiggling it. Hermione's face twinkled of tears, and blood that had splattered from her wound. He let go of the blade, leaving it in the wound, and took out a long black whip that was hid underneath his jacket. With no remorse, he whipped the whip as hard as he could. It Rick shaded off of the witches shoulders, leaving her clothes ripped and bloody cuts from it. He whipped more, and more, and more. Hermione couldn't stand it. She wanted so badly for her body to just give to the pain, where she could just die, and end it, but it didn't. After a good three minutes of whipping the front of her, he turned her around, and started on her back.  
  
With every contact that the whip made, the witch's screams grew louder. Towards the end of the whipping, the witch's screams stepped down to whimpers, as she was loosing consciousness.  
  
He turned her back around, and pulled the knife out of her shoulder. Only a small whimper came out from the witch's mouth. He un-cuffed her from the manacles, leaving her bruised, battered, lifeless body fall to the ground, he had his fun.  
  
Hermione's chest rose up and down quickly, for she was having a lot of trouble breathing, and when she did breathe, it hurt too much to get the much needed air. Her skin was pale, bruised, and cut. Her lips were a dull color, and had a cut on them. The last thing she would see is Voldemort staring down at her, smiling. Blackness over came her eyes, and her awareness was gone, as she slipped into the stage of unconsciousness.  
  
The two Death Eaters re-entered the room, walking over to their master.  
  
"Throw her outside somewhere. With the temperature and her condition...she'll have no chance." He said licking the bloody blade, then walking away out of the room.  
  
The bigger Death Eater picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder with no care, and headed out to follow his lords orders. As they walked, Hermione's blood dripped off her, leaving a trail right behind them  
  
They walked out into the cold weather, searching for a spot for them to leave her. The snow fell from the sky, like it was going to fall, leaving the temperature 30 degrees outside. The snow covered everything; everything was white, except the trail of blood left by Hermione. They walked away some bit, and found the spot that they wanted. A hill, which had a small rock at the bottom, throwing her down, both watched as her body rolled down the hill, coming to a stop at the rock. Her body landed on its side, facing the rock. Where she had rolled, the blood stained, but was quickly covered by the falling snow. The snow attached to her, she would soon be buried under snow. Satisfied, both Death Eaters returned to the castle.  
  
She came through, feeling the cold freeze her body. 'Where am I?' was her thought as she closed her eyes again. The last thing she felt was her heart slowing down, then stopping. -------------------------  
  
Harry reached the castle, and ran in, not fearing for his danger. His scar started to burn. He reached his hand up to it, thinking that was a good sign that Voldemort was near.  
  
He felt strong hands grab his shoulders, making his arms useless. He saw the shadow standing over him. It was a Death Eater.  
  
"Let go of me!" Harry yelled, trying to fight back.  
  
"Master wants to see you." He answered bringing him down to the room where Hermione was before.  
  
They entered, and the Death Eater let go of Harry. Harry looked around. 'Where's Hermione?' He thought getting worried.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled. His eyes spotted the manacles that hung on the wall, and the pool of blood that was under them. He ran over to them, and knelt down next to the pool of blood.  
  
'Am I too late?' he thought, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, you've finally arrived. The mudblood isn't in here anymore." He said appearing from the dark.  
  
"Where is she!? I swear, if you hurt her, I'm going to rip you to pieces!" Harry yelled getting up from his knees and pointing his wand towards Voldemort. He simply smiled.  
  
"Well then, I guess your going to have to 'rip me to pieces'" He answered back smiling.  
  
"Hell...she could be dead by now." He finished off saying before Harry hit him with a spell. He flew back landing on his back. He got up, smiling.  
  
"Did you not hear me Potter? While you're fighting in here, she could be dieing." He rose to his feet. Harry still had his wand raised in front of him waiting to strike him.  
  
"Decisions, decisions, fight me, or save your girl friend." He rubbed his index finger under his chin.  
  
Girl friend? Harry lowered his wand, turned and ran out. He heard the laughs of Voldemort echoed through the castle. 'Why isn't he following me?' He thought running through out the castle.  
  
Harry was stopped in his tracks as a vision came to him. He was suddenly outside, looking at a rock, on the bottom of a hill. The vision left, and he was back inside.  
  
"Hermione" He whispered. He ran outside, looking for ay signs of a hill. He trudged through the snow over to a tree, and found the hill. He looked down to see the rock on the bottom. He saw something not covered, just powdered with snow. Then he caught a glimpse of pink. "Hermione's jacket?" He thought. He saw red colored snow underneath what he thought was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." He said running down the hill.  
  
"Hermione!" He started to yell. He got to the bottom, reaching the lifeless body of his best friend. He brushed the snow off of her, then taking his hand's, he lightly grabbed her shoulder and knee, and easily rolled her over onto her back.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione!" He cried out. Her face was white, lips turning blue. He saw the wounds she had received, and lightly touched them. He brought his hands back up with red on them.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up Hermione!" He said tears running down his face. He bent his head down onto Hermione's chest, checking to see if she was breathing, and or if her heart was still beating. Nothing.  
  
"Oh god Hermione!" His sobs grew louder. He put a hand on the center of her chest, putting his other hand over it. He pressed three times. His leaned his head over hers, plugging her nose, then gently opening her mouth, blowing his air into her lungs.  
  
He leaned down to her chest again.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione, breathe!" He repeated pressing her chest, then moving over to her mouth and blowing his air into her. He repeated this several times.  
  
Tears fell on her body as he pressed down on her chest again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. Please, don't die, please, you mean so much to me." He then filled her lungs with air again, this time, he breathed out longer than the other times.  
  
He whipped his head up when he heard Hermione gasp for a breath.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione!" He lowered his head back down to her chest. He heard her heart, beating weakly, but it was beating.  
  
He noticed that she was barely breathing. He bent back over, opening her mouth to breathe for her. After blowing more air into her, he pulled his head up to gather more oxygen to breathe for her.  
  
He got her breathing better than she was before, and thought that he didn't need to breathe for her as much. He put his arms around her, resting his head back onto her chest happy that she wasn't dead  
  
"You're a true Gryffindor Hermione." He said smiling. Her eyes opened slightly, looking at a blurred image.  
  
"Har-" She couldn't finish. Her mouth was dry, and her body was too weak. Her eyes fluttered close, but opened again.  
  
"I'm here Hermione, I'm not leaving you." He said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled weakly before her eyes closed again. Harry took out his portkey and yelled out where he wanted to go. He felt the tug on his navel and they were brought back to the outside of Hogwarts. ------------------- Thanks for the ones who have been reviewing. I love reviews, and hope to see more. I hope you are enjoying the story, and I'll most likely update tomorrow. 


	4. A Gryffindor's Strength 4

Harry appeared in the front of Hogwarts with Hermione in his arms. Her head rested gently on his chest, Harry holding her, letting her that he was there, that everything would be alright. Harry ran up the front stairs, breathing hard as he was getting tired. He grabbed the door handle with his hand, turning it fast. The door cracked open, with his foot he kicked it out, and ran into the school.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" He yelled gasping for air.  
  
"Someone help! Please!" His face had panic written all over it. He noticed a familiar red head running down the staircase. Ron ran up to Harry, who still had Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said not believing the sight he was seeing.  
  
"Help!" Ron yelled out. Madame Promfrey came rushing down the hall with Professor Dumbledore by her side. They reached Harry and Ron, out of breath.  
  
"Please, she needs help" Harry said tears forming in his eyes, then creeping down his face.  
  
"Follow me. Hurry!" She answered. They ran down the hall to the Hospital Wing, smashing the door open. Harry and Ron followed her over to an empty bed.  
  
"Put her down. Hurry!" She said, sweat forming on her face. Harry lowered the limp body of Hermione. Once Harry had set her down, her head rolled to the right than her body sunk into position, not moving.  
  
"Please help her. Please" Harry said standing over his friend, holding onto her hand.  
  
"I'll do my best Mr. Potter. Now if you excuse me, you two will have to leave." She said, starting to look over Hermione's body.  
  
Ron nodded, staring blank into his friend, who was once happy, moving around, and playful. Now he looked at her, she wasn't happy, she wasn't moving around, she wasn't playful; she was injured, in pain, laying still. 'Why isn't she waking up? Why won't she smile?' Ron thought, still thinking of what was going on around him.  
  
"Boys." Professor Dumbledore said walking over to them, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go Harry." Ron said.  
  
"No." He answered not looking up.  
  
"Harry, you must leave and let Madame Pomfrey work on her." Dumbledore walked over to Harry.  
  
"I left her once, and look what happened to her. I told her I'm going to stay with her, that I wasn't leaving her. I'm not leaving. You can't make me." Harry stated, looking up into the eyes of his headmaster.  
  
"Har-"  
  
"NO! Bloody hell! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not leaving her!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, you can be with her after. If you don't leave, Madame Pomfrey can't work. Every second she can't work on Ms Granger, is a chance that Ms Granger won't pull through this." Dumbledore explained slowly resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him away from the bed. Harry was slowly giving in.  
  
"You hang in there Hermione. You're a strong, strong girl. You can pull through anything. Please, I need you 'Mione. Don't leave me. I'll be waiting to come see you when I can." Harry said bending over and kissing Hermione on the forehead. A tear fell onto her forehead as he lifted his head, slowly backing up, not taking his eye off her. Ron helped his friend out of the room.  
  
"See you soon Hermione." Ron said pressing a smile on his face.  
  
------------------  
  
Ron and Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts, finding themselves not being able to stand still  
  
Ron was biting his tongue, he wanted badly to tell Harry something, but didn't want to set him off. Harry walked with his head down, his hands in his pockets, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Harry..." Ron said looking up at Harry, then away, then back thinking if she should say it or not.  
  
"She isn't in any pain." There he said it. So far nothing came from Harry; he still moped with his head down.  
  
"We don't know that." Harry finally replied.  
  
"She's unconscious." Ron replied, biting his lip.  
  
"She could be, but what if she was simply still aware of everything? What if she can feel things, just not communicate with anyone?" Harry said whipping a tear away from his eye with his sleeve.  
  
"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey is doing her best Harry. Just believe." Ron said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"God, she's only thirteen." Harry said. "You know, she came too when we were outside of Voldemort's castle." Ron's face changed, squinting his eyes, shocked at what Harry just said.  
  
"She said my name. I told her I was here, and that I wasn't going anywhere. She smiled before she lost conscious."  
  
"Well, that's great Harry." Ron said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm going to make it painful, make him regret he even touched her. He's hurt many innocent people before, but he messed with the wrong one this time Ron. I'm going to make him suffer, like he did to Hermione." Harry said raising his voice higher.  
  
He stopped walking, re-running what he had just said about Hermione suffering. He started crying, falling to his knees and putting his hands over his face.  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen to her Ron." He said taking a breath. Ron knelt down next to him, tears filling in his eyes too.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Harry."  
  
Harry's head shot up.  
  
"You're wrong! I should have protected her! I should have gotten there sooner!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" A blonde headed Slytherin appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Ah, Weasel and Potty." He said with a grin.  
  
"Not now Malfoy." Ron answered to him, looking up at him with a seriously pissed off look.  
  
"Aww, are those tears in your eyes babies?" He said making a baby face, and disguising his voice as a baby. He laughed.  
  
He pondered around the two, walking in a circle around them.  
  
"I heard about the Mudblood." He finally said with a grin.  
  
"Watch yourself Malfoy! I swear, if you call her that again, I'm going to fucking kill your sorry ass! Do you hear me!?" Harry shouted standing up, Ron holding him back.  
  
Malfoy stood in shock, Harry has never sworn at him before.  
  
"You know Potter, It isn't your fault about the Mudblood...She is simply a damsel in distress." He said laughing.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Harry reached for his wand, and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"All I have to say is a death spell, and your ass is gone!" Harry said, determined to cast a spell.  
  
"Harry no! It's not worth it!" Ron pleaded, trying to calm his friend down.  
  
"Oh, yes it is. I've wanted to do this for three years Ron! Ever since first year, he's been giving us shit, and Hermione shit. He deserves whatever happens to him! We're in our third year, and he's still pissing us off, it's time for it to stop."  
  
Harry was about to say the curse, when Dumbledore appeared behind Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, put down your wand. There is no need for it." Harry still held it up, pointing at Malfoy.  
  
"Put it down Harry. What would Hermione think?" Ron said putting his hand on his friend's wand, slowly bringing it down. Harry looked away.  
  
"You better watch yourself next time Malfoy; there might not be anyone around." Harry said.  
  
"Go back to your tower Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Malfoy left with a mean look on his face and disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
  
Dumbledore stood staring at Harry.  
  
"You two can go see Hermione now." He said walking away.  
  
-----------------  
  
Harry ran into the Hospital Wing, running over to the side of Hermione. She had an air mask covering her nose and mouth.  
  
"I'm back 'Mione." He said stroking her hair. He could hear her breathe slowly through the mask. It echoed through his ears. Ron came in a few seconds later, walking into the room slowly.  
  
Her right arm was wrapped up, her left arm, in a sling from the wound in her shoulder, her stab mark had gauze and white medical tape over it, the blood was seeping through. Her burn marks were healed (from a healing spell). Harry noticed bandages on her chest. Madame Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of Hermione.  
  
"She's had a rough time Harry. It's all up to her, and if she can fight." She answered.  
  
"She has bandages going around her chest and stomach, for several of reasons." She started saying as she went over to her shoulder wound to change the gauze and tape.  
  
"Her left lung was punctured, and the other collapsed. All her ribs are broken. One punctured an organ." She showed pulling up the gown that Hermione was in revealing the bandages wrapped around most of her upper part of her body.  
  
"Can't you use healing spells for that?" Ron asked looking up at the healer.  
  
"Yes, but in her case, it would be too risky." She replied.  
  
"Most of her whip marks, and cuts I was able to heal. Her gash on her stomach though will scar." She said.  
  
"She also had Hyperthermia, so she is still warming from that." She said putting her hands on her side.  
  
"She wasn't breathing, and her heart wasn't beating when I first reached her. I'm not sure how long she was like that." Harry said tears filling up in his eyes. Ron looked up at Harry, he didn't know that part.  
  
"I checked her, no brain damage or anything came from that. She may have a little asthma in the future from it and from the injuries to her lungs, but other than that, nothing indicated anything wrong with the brain and such." She walked over to Harry, and bent down next to him.  
  
"She's in a Coma right now. Only time and faith will tell." She added.  
  
"Good thing you knew CPR Harry, or else she wouldn't even have a chance like she is having now." She said smiling, patting his knee then standing up straight and walking out.  
  
Harry could feel Ron looking at him.  
  
"She was dead when I got to her Ron." Harry said looking up at his friend.  
  
"Oh my god." Ron said, his face turned pale, running out into the bathroom, Harry could hear him hurling. Ron came back in pulling a chair up to the other side of her bed.  
  
"It's ok Ron, Hermione's a fighter." He said, sneaking into Hermione's hand and holding it lightly. The coolness of it froze his hand, but he didn't care, he was with Hermione at that moment. Nothing could make him happier until she would wake up. --------------------- Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave reviews, i love them. Thanks for the people who have been leaving reviews. :-) 


	5. A Gryffindor's Strength 5

SOOOOO sorry for not updating! Promise it won't happen again! Just crappy things have been happening in my life, so I couldn't write, or didn't have the brains too.

ENJOY!!!

------.------------.---------------------------.------------------.-----------------.-------------------.----

It's been a week since Hermione was brought in. Sunk into the same position she was put in earlier that day, she looks to be resting peacefully. The nurses move her in different positions every morning, and every evening, giving her medication through the IV, checking out how her wounds are healing. Harry moves her also; he picks her head up and rests it on his lap while he combs his hands through her hair, holding onto her hand tightly. The warmth feeling in her hands are back, unlike before they were cold as ice.

Professor Dumbledore appeared from the doors, and walked up to the foot of the bed. Harry barely looked at him, Ron gave a smile, but it disappeared when he noticed that the professor didn't smile back.

"Sir." Harry said, his voice crackly and deep.

"Have her parents been contacted?" Professor Dumbledore stood standing, just looking into the green emerald eyes of the young and famous Harry Potter. Harry's eyes rose to meet the Professors. Ron looked back at Harry, then back up at the Professor.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore took in a breath, tapped his fingers on the wood of the bed, then opened his mouth.

"Harry. Do you know why Voldemort didn't follow you that day?" Harry shook his head.

"Harry, he knew you would go looking for Hermione. He had it all planed out."

"Professor, what are you trying to say?" Harry's voice was now getting agitated.

"While you went looking for Hermione, Voldemort went to the Granger's residents and-"

"Don't!" Harry interrupted. He didn't want to hear this.

"Harry-"

"Bloody hell, I said don't!" Tears formed in his eyes, his eyes moved back onto Hermione, trying to ignore what was about to be said to him. Ron sat back in his chair; his hand covered his mouth in disbelief.

"Harry, Voldemort killed Ms. Granger's parents." Professor Dumbledore finished saying.

At that moment, Hermione's head shot back and started to convulse. Harry and Ron shot up onto their feet. Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders trying to hold her down.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.

"C'mon Hermione! Fight! Pull through!" Harry said, looking down at his friend. He rubbed his hand over her forehead trying to calm her in any way. Ron held her feet down, he wanted to break down and cry. The monitors were beeping off their rockers, Madame Pomfrey appeared running from her office.

"Oh goodness." She said starting to attend to Hermione. She picked up a syringe with medication in it, and lowered it down sticking the needle into her arm. The witches body slowly calmed down to where it only twitched, then it stopped and Hermione lay there again motionless, breathing heavily. Harry held her tight to him, kissing her on her head.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked slowly letting go of her ankles and taking his seat again.

"No" All heads turned from the almost mute voice coming from Hermione. The voice was weak, panted out.

"Hermione?" Harry said, wishing for an answer.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Her voice rose, and then weakened out. She was too out of breath and didn't have enough strength to keep talking.

"What's happening? Do you think she heard?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Just keep a close eye on her; I believe your friend is waking up. I'll be in later to check up." Madame Pomfrey exited the room. Hermione's head stayed in Harry's arms for the rest of the night, holding her, protecting her.

/--------------/-------------/-----------/---------------/------------/----------------/----------------/---/

Harry awoken from a nudge to his side. He looked down at Hermione who was turning her head towards Harry, her eyes closed, her breathing light. He smiled; she was so pretty, if only she knew how much he loved her.

"Harry." He glanced back down so fast he could of gotten whip lash. His eyes met with brown eyes staring back at him, her eyes were half open, for the lamps light was too bright for her.

"Oh my god, Hermione." She gave him a small smile, then tried lifting herself up. Her face wrinkled from the pain of sitting up, and moving. Harry helped her so she was sitting up with him. She leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her good arm around Harry. Harry brought both arms around, and gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given her. She nudged her head into his chest as he held her tightly rubbing her back.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I should have been there, I should have protected you." Harry said with tears running down his face and landing in Hermione's hair.

"If you didn't come when you did, I'd be dead right now Mr. Potter. You're my hero, my knight in shining armor." She said looking up at him smiling. He smiled back down at her, they slowly brought their heads in and they kissed for the very first time. Their tongues entered each other's mouths, exploring every inch. They pulled back fast when a cry escaped Hermione's mouth. She held her side tight to her, breathing heavily.

"Oh, it hurts, it hurts so bad." She said as she curled up, pushing her head into Harry's chest trying not to scream.

"Shit, I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said realizing that her ribs were broken and that they moved to fast.

"No, no, it's ok." She said trying to plaster a smile on her face. The pain didn't go away, but it wasn't as painful. She looked back up at Harry, then rested her head on his shoulder. The both of them sat there in silence until they both fell asleep. The next day Ron would awake to see the two of them sleeping, knowing that Hermione had indeed awaken during the night. He shifted his head to the left, and closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

---------------------------.---------------------------.--------------------------------------------------.

I must say, this has to be the worst piece I've written, but at least you guys have something to read right? Haha. Please reviewï


End file.
